Mysterious Man
by Alena-Marie3
Summary: Holly had been walking on the side of the road when a mysterious man on a motorcycle found her. With a simple ride home and some stops in a local dinner weeks later, Holly finds herself unintentionally in the whirlwind that is Happy's life.
1. Chapter 1

"God damn it." Holly Rogers cursed quietly, her eyes staring at the fading tail lights. "Fucking unbelievable." She hissed and kicked some gravel, her hands clenched at her sides. It was getting darker out and soon it'd just be her and the pitch black. Her boyfriend, Wyatt, and her had gotten into a fight and that resulted in him kicking her out of his car. She was now on a deserted strip of highway with no way of contacting someone. She had accidentally left her purse in Wyatt's car, it had her cell phone it it. Holly was so mad at herself. She was the one who provoked Wyatt and that resulted in the situation now. Trudging on, she nervously glanced at the darkening sky and gave a sigh. It was nearly ten miles till she would even get to the Tacoma city limits, it would take her a few hours. Glancing down at her feet, she wished she would have worn her tennis shoes instead of her sandals. Her feet would be so sore and blistered tomorrow.

Wyatt and her had started dating about a year ago. They had met by mutual friends and went on a few dates before sealing the deal and becoming official. It was a simple relationship, Holly thought, one that really didn't have any drama. They hung out often and always had fun together. She had even told him she loved him not even a month ago, but his reply had been indifferent. He didn't feel the same as she did, and that bothered her. As the months passed, Wyatt became distant and Holly knew something up. He had been cheating on her, ever since they started dating. The only reason she was walking on the side of the highway was because she had confronted him about it.

Giving a groan at the now darkness, she picked up her pace and gave a small laugh at her circumstance. Guess Wyatt didn't want to be only hers. Holly heard the small rumble of a motorcycle getting closer but she ignored it, knowing it'd pass by in a minute. Shivering slightly at the breeze, she huddled her body and gave a hiss. The motorcycle flew past her and she sighed, watching it fly into the distance. How lucky. All of a sudden, though, she noticed that the motorcycle had slowed down a few feet in front of her. Cautiously walking closer, she noticed the man riding the bike had lit a cigarette and was casually leaning against their bike. Grimacing, many scenarios went through her head and she suddenly wished she hadn't argued with Wyatt. He had deserved it though.

"I ain't gonna rape you, if that's what you're thinking." He rasped out and she shivered from how hot his voice sounded. Realizing how slowly she had been walking, she coughed lightly and walked closer.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to think?" Holly called out to the mysterious man.

"Fuck, I'm just having a smoke break." He chuckled and dropped some ashes.

"Can I bum one off of you?" She questioned quietly and he held out a pack and a lighter. Gratefully, she took one and lit it before handing the man back his stuff. "Thanks." She mumbled, the stick in her lips. Taking a long drag, she noticed he was tall, even leaning against his bike. Not only that, but he had a shaved head that revealed a snake tattoo that coiled up his head. Letting some smoke out, she glanced around. "Do you know what time it is?" Her question made his head jerk.

"Nah, ain't gotta clue, sweetheart." He shrugged. "Probably 'bout nine." She nodded and they grew silent, both of them smoking. When her cigarette was nearly finished, she stubbed it off in the gravel and sighed.

"Thanks for the cig." Holly started to walk away but his voice pulled her back.

"You ain't getting on?"

"Huh?" The man gave her an exasperated look, his eyes rolling. That was about the only emotion he had shown to her, besides when he had chuckled.

"You planning on walking all the way to Tacoma? You know how long that is, sweetheart?" She blushed, realizing that he was offering her a ride in his own way. "Put this on." He gave her a helmet he had stowed away just a moment ago. She clipped it on quickly, making sure it was secure before preparing to climb on the bike. "Nah, wait." He shrugged out of his black zip-up and shoved it into her hands. "Freeze if you wanna." He told her as he sat on his bike, waiting. Holly gave a tiny smile at his back and pulled on the jacket, noticing how it practically swallowed her.

As she was sliding on behind the mysterious man, she finally noticed the leather vest he wore. On the back was a giant reaper with a glass ball and a dripping scythe, the words 'Sons of Anarchy' patched above it. Interesting. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, but not too tight to make him uncomfortable. Holly was fucking grateful he had a bitch seat. And then they were off, shooting out into the darkness, her hair whipped behind her. The ride was short considering they were going over the speed limit. Giving the man directions to her house in his ear, Holly deflated at the feeling of leaving the bike. It was such a thrill, she thought as she climbed off and handed him the helmet. Preparing to unzip his black jacket, he shook his head at her and started his bike. He was off, leaving her in the driveway of her tiny home.

* * *

A few weeks passed before she saw the mysterious man again. She was working at a cheap bar that had employed her four months ago. Wyatt had never liked her job, he always said she was better than serving cheap liquor to trashy people. Of course, Holly needed money to pay for her college degree. Considering that she was a full time nursing student at the community college, she needed money badly. It seemed stereotypical, the poor college student who was working hard at a trashy bar to get money. Her job was just to serve drinks and food to patrons, she was a waitress and she liked it. The bartender, Ronald, was the owner and a nice man who she considered her surrogate father. Ronald was a tall, thin man with graying hair and dark eyes. He always wore his shades no matter what time and could make drinks without even looking. He was more of her father than her real father had been. Holly's father had clocked out when she was fifteen because he didn't feel like doing the father-thing anymore. Her mother had stuck around for a bit longer, but she found a sugar daddy and dropped Holly as soon as she reached legal age. So, Ronald and his wife Mary-Ann were her fake parents. Mary-Ann was a lawyer, a good one at that, so she wasn't around often. She was a wiry, tall woman who had crazy curly hair and bright eyes. Despite her age, she wore sexy clothes and always wore heels, even if it was icy and cold out. She loved them to death.

Sliding in between tables, Holly handed a group of middle aged business men their beers. The bar had a diverse range of customers and that was why Holly liked it there. Some days she served older men who were just looking for one drink or a burger. The others she served business men, college students, bikers and some trashy people. Luckily, the bar mainly got easier going people who made Holly's job and life better. Moving towards the back corner of the bar where some college girls had sat, she took their order without even writing it down. Going off into the back, she yelled out her order to the few men back there. The cook, Frankie, was an older, dark skinned man who blared blues music in the back. He always made the food taste great and he became Holly's friend at the bar. Besides listening to blues music at an ear shattering level, he always wore one gold earring and had multiple tattoos.

"You are rocking those shorts, girl." Frankie called out with a chuckle.

"You perv. Keep staring at my ass and your wife might clock you in the face." She joked, looking around for Lolita, Frankie's short yet feisty wife. She was extremely sassy and loud, despite her stature and soft looking features. She worked in the kitchen with her husband a few days a week when she wasn't taking care of their four children. "She at home?"

"One of them is sick, so she had to stay." He shrugged. "Guess staring won't kill me today." He winked and Holly made a fake noise of disgust. Leaving the kitchen back into the main room, she noticed four men sitting down in a table way in the back. They were bikers, she could tell from far away, but that wasn't what had took her breath away. It was the mysterious man who had picked her up on the side of the road weeks ago.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat with his arms crossed at the table, his eyes focused on the ground. His friends were laughing and joking around, but he wasn't. Making her way towards the table, she greeted the four men with her usual introduction and smile. The men listed off their orders, they had obviously been here before. The mystery man hadn't said anything to her yet so she turned her eyes to him.

"Anything for you?" She questioned without giving him a smile, seeing how indifferent he was.

"Just a beer," she nodded and went to turn away, "sweetheart." She paused and gave him a quick smile before moving off to get what they wanted. She put in their food orders and then grabbed four beers. Depositing them at their table, Holly started to work on other tables. She could feel the mysterious man's eyes on her and she shivered involuntarily. As the night dragged on, the men stayed there the longest and only ordered two beers each.

"Thanks, have an amazing night." Holly told the businessmen who were just leaving. They had left a generous tip and gave her a goodbye. Putting the change in her wallet, she moved back to the biker's table. "Anything else you men need?"

"Nah, darlin'. Thanks for the great service." The oldest man there grinned, handing her his bill and money. "Keep the change."

"Thank you very much." She took the other tabs and smiled. "Have an amazing night." She told them. The four men all stood and Holly moved away, looking at each bill, making sure enough cash was there. That was when she noticed the fifty dollar bill for a five dollar beer, that meant she was getting forty-five dollars in change. Turning abruptly, she found the eyes of the mysterious man and gave him a look. "This is too much." She went to hand him the money back but he shook his head.

"Keep it." He gave her a slight smile but it looked more like a smirk. Holly gave him an incredulous look but nodded, putting the money in her pocket. "See you around, sweetheart."

"Wait-" She called out, almost grabbing his arm but she thought against it. "What's your name?" She questioned.

"Happy." And then he was gone, leaving her staring after him with a crooked grin. What a fitting name, she joked to herself.

* * *

A week later she saw Happy again. He was sitting with two other bikers at a small table in the back of the bar. Holly did her job, trying not to stare at the men. It wasn't her lucky night. A few tables skimped on tips so she was barely making any money tonight, and not to mention the amount of creepy men. When she made her way to where Happy and his friends sat, she rarely acted as kind as she was the last time. She swiftly put their food order in and grabbed them a few beers to keep them occupied. The night dragged on and her patience was wearing thin. The final straw was when Wyatt and his friends decided to make a visit. Holly knew he did it on purpose, he knew she would be working and he wanted to antagonise her. Wyatt of course had been calling her nonstop since he had kicked her out of his car. Ronald gave her a look and silently told her to behave. Holly made her way to their table and gave Wyatt a fake grin.

"Evening. What can I get you guys tonight?" She asked lightly, wanting to be quick as possible. Her body was tense and she could feel Happy's eyes on her.

"You to talk to me." Wyatt told her. "I have been calling you for weeks."

"And there is a reason why I haven't called back." She quipped.

"Holly." He growled and she glared at him.

"How bout I get you guys some beers?" She asked, stepping away from the table. Wyatt's friend's all glanced at each other and nodded. She flew away and asked Ronald to deliver the beers to their table.

"Honey, you know I can't always do this for you." Ronald sighed as he grabbed four beers and walked off to the table. She saw Wyatt giving her a glare and she knew that he would be waiting for her when her shift was over. Swallowing the tight feeling in her throat, she grabbed the food for Happy and his friends. She could feel eyes on her back and immediately knew it was Wyatt. It sent a shiver down her spine. Handing off the food to Happy's table, she noticed he was clenching his jaw and staring at something behind her.

"Anything else for you boys?" She asked, stiff.

"Mind getting us all another beer, babe?" The only blonde biker at the table asked with a smile.

"Sure." Holly went and retrieved their beers and knew she had to end up going back to Wyatt's table. She needed their orders. Her job was more important than her fears and worries right now. "You guys ready to order?" She asked lightly and all of Wyatt's friend's answered.

"My usual." Wyatt told her, with a smile, one that made her insides turn.

"I'll go put this in and they'll be out soon." The night went on, with her being tense and worried. Happy and his friends had left and again, she was left with an excessive tip. Her shift was nearing it's end and she knew that Wyatt would be waiting outside. He had been waiting

at his table for her to start cleaning up and counting her tips. And when she did, he was out of the door, making Holly nervous.

"Ronald, do you mind walking me out?" She asked the older man but he shook his head.

"Short handed, honey. I have to man the register." His reply made tears fill her eyes but she nodded and left the restaurant. Moving out the backdoor, she clutched her keys in her sweaty palms and tried to hurry to her car. She must have been too slow. A hand gripped her shoulder and she immediately swing around to slap the person when another hand caught hers. Tears started falling down her face and she realized that there was nothing she could do now.

"Hey, hey, hey." The raspy voice made her freeze. Happy stood in front of her, holding her hand and shoulder, a frown on his face. "Calm the fuck down." He hissed.

"Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you left." She whispered and relaxed a bit, her eyes scanning the parking lot.

"Took care of some trash for you." Happy snapped. "That preppy shit-face your boyfriend?"

"Ex. He was the reason you picked me up on the side of the road." Holly admitted and saw anger cloud his features for a millisecond. "He won't stop calling."

"Motherfucker was hiding behind your car. Beat the shit outta him and sent him on his way."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, well I did. Bastard's been staring at you all night, figured he'd try some shit on you." Happy let her go, and she wrapped her arms around herself. "Need me to follow you home?"

"No," she shook her head hard, "I will be perfectly fine. Thank you, though."

"That little prick shows up at your house, you call me, got it?" That was his covert way to give her his pre-paid cell phone number. She nodded and handed him her cell phone, letting him put his number in quickly. "Now, go home, Holly."

That was her cue.


	3. Chapter 3

**In regards to the Guest who commented on my last update. Thanks for the notice about my stereotyping, I changed the sentence to this: "** _She joked, looking around for Lolita, Frankie's short yet feisty wife. She was extremely sassy and loud, despite her stature and soft looking features."_ **Hope this was a satisfactory change! If you have any other concerns, let me know by private messaging me or commenting.**

 **~~~ NOTE THERE IS VIOLENCE (ABUSE) IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU ARE WARNED. ~~~**

 **Enjoy this chapter, guys. Any questions or concerns, just tell me :)**

* * *

Wyatt didn't show up at her house, luckily, and she didn't call Happy at all. A month passed before she saw him or his friends again, but that didn't bother her. She wasn't worried about Wyatt confronting her but his consistent calls had become annoying. They were all the same. Him complaining about her being a bitch and explaining that there was no fun being in a committed relationship. He even offered up the idea of a threesome with his long-term side girlfriend, Patricia. Like there was any way in hell she would accept that. He just didn't understand what she wanted. Classes were starting up and she knew her hours at the bar would be cut a bit to fit her schedule. She wasn't at school all day, but on certain nights she had labs and then her clinicals fell on random days of the months she was in school. She knew Ronald would always have a job for her at his bar, but she needed to get her degree. Hell, she was twenty-four and still hadn't gotten one yet. Luckily she was on her last year of college and graduation was coming closer. Her dream of being a nurse with a nice home and dog could possibly become a reality.

 **SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

Happy, Kozik and Quinn entered Crow's Nest, the cheap bar that Holly worked at. He hoped she was working tonight, only because she knew what she was doing and she looked hella fine in her shorts. There were many other cheap bars around Tacoma, but Happy always ended up going back to this one. No one questioned it, they just figured he liked their food and cheap beer. When they sat down, Happy's eyes scanned for Holly and didn't see her anywhere. There was a different waitress, an older lady who teetered around on sky-high heels. Ronald's wife, he presumed, since he had seen her in here before, giving him sloppy kisses. She hurried over to take their drinks and didn't waste any minute getting them what they needed.

"Hey, hon, where's Holly at tonight?" Kozik asked the question Happy couldn't voice. The older woman, whose name tag said Mary-Ann, rose an eyebrow.

"Holly has some classes tonight." Mary-Ann smiled. "She's such a busy girl. I don't think I could manage college and work like she does. Barely makes enough to survive but she is able to pay her bills on time." With that, she left and helped another table, leaving the men thinking about the younger waitress. Happy didn't think she went to school, but she did. Wondering what she was going for, he let his mind linger on how sweet her voice was.

 **SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

Holly had made it home later than usual, her body tired from clinicals. The hospital was busy, the ER especially. She loved working in the ER, you always had different patients with different cases. It was something she enjoyed; helping people, that is. Holly always had a hard time dealing with patients who died on her, but it was part of the job. Dropping her bags at the front door, she threw her keys on the small table at the front door. Her legs and feet ached, and she had a headache. Deciding on some water to quench her thirst, she padded into her kitchen. But she didn't make it all the way to the fridge because of the person who was sitting in her kitchen.

Wyatt.

"What the fuck?!" She shouted, taking a few steps back with a frown. "How'd you get in here!?"

"You gave me a key, remember?" He stood and she got a good look at his face. It was covered in yellowing bruises with a swollen lip and eye. Knowing that Happy had done that, she smirked a bit. Wyatt took a few steps closer and she was cornered against the counter and the wall. She had no escape, currently. "Like your boyfriend's work? Think he did a good job?"

"I think you should just leave the key and get out, Wyatt." She tried to sound confident, hoping her fear was not leaking out. That was just what he needed, ammunition. "Please." He grinned at her, his perfect teeth staring right at her. She had always liked his smile but right now she had concluded it wasn't that special anymore. He leaned into her and put his face right next to hers, making her flinch away. Gripping her biceps, he leaned in, his breath tickling her ear.

"You know, I just wanted to talk before. And look how that turned out, I got the shit beat out of me."

"You deserved it! You wouldn't stop calling and then you showed up at my work.. And hiding behind my car? Real mature." Holly spat.

"This was all a big misunderstanding, you know that right? You're overreacting."

"Really!? You kicked me out of your car in the middle of nowhere. I was miles away from Tacoma, you shithead! Did you expect me to walk all the way?"

"You were being a bitch, I taught you a lesson." Wyatt shrugged and leaned back, eying her with a smirk. "You turn me on, wearing those scrubs. Wanna fix me up, Nurse Holly?" He joked and Holly could feel him press his hips into hers. Jerking away, she shoved at Wyatt's chest and panicked when he slammed her back into the counter. Feeling the sharp pain in her lower back, she let out a gasp.

"Let me go!" She said, fully aware of how terrified she sounded. He let her go, shoving her away from him, making her land at his feet. Wyatt walked a few feet away and smiled slightly, looking boyish, before he threw back his foot and kicked her straight in the ribs. Feeling the air rush out of her, she yelped in pain as Wyatt laughed.

"Tell your boyfriend that I did that because of what he did to my fucking face. See you around, Holls." He took the key she had given him months ago and she heard the door slam. Not able to stand, she lay curled on the floor with a hand over her hurting side. Taking in slow breaths to get over the pain, Holly groaned. Why had he come to her home? Just to hurt her? Finally able to sit up and look around, she frowned at the vase of flowers Wyatt had left for her. What a dick. Bracing herself to stand, she went straight to bed after locking the front door and putting the chain on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later Holly was at the Crow's Nest, starting her night shift. She hadn't let anyone know about Wyatt coming to her home and leaving her with some nasty bruises. The day after she had been kicked in the ribs, she could barely move or breathe. After doing some palpating, she concluded her ribs were just bruised and that wrapping them tightly would help. After resting and icing it, she figured that she would be able to work if she made sure to try and take it easy. Ronald had known something was wrong with her, but didn't question it when he saw her give him a look. The rush hour was busy and she could feel her ribs being pulled in pain. She took a five minute break before she went back to work, noticing that Happy had just sat down. He was alone this time, which wasn't unusual, but most of the times his Club buddies would have been there too. Masking any sign of pain, she went over to him and got his order. Holly quickly put the order back in the kitchen for Frankie and his wife Lolita.

Wyatt hadn't shown up at her work, which made her relieved. He probably would have enjoyed her obvious display of pain and the marks he left. You could barely see the imprint of fingers on her arms, they peeked out under her t-shirt. Luckily no one had paid attention to her or they would have said something. Gathering Happy's food on a tray along with another beer, she felt the strain it put on her ribs. She couldn't hold the tray any lower than shoulder height because of how tall the tables were. Depositing the food on his table, Happy glared at her pain, wondering what had happened. Staying silent, he observed the bruises on her arms and felt his anger surface.

"You alright, girl?" Happy's raspy voice made her jolt. "Haven't seen you around."

"I have classes and clinicals, that's why." She stated. "I'm training to be a nurse." She finished, seeing his raised eyebrow. Nodding at her, she took that as her cue to leave. As she walked away, she felt his eyes on her and that made her nervous. He knew, he had to, she concluded. The way he looked at her with narrowed eyes gave it away. When people began leaving, Ronald let her leave, explaining that him and Mary-Ann could handle cleaning up. Holly nodded, and packed up her stuff, leaving out through the back door. Happy was leaning against her car, obviously waiting for her. Unlike Wyatt, Happy didn't scare her that much. He had a hard demeanor and terrifying eyes, but he wasn't that bad.

"You need something, Happy?" She asked, unlocking her doors and throwing her purse in the backseat. Straightening out, she felt him grab her shirt and lift up the back. Struggling to pull away, he gave her a glare which made her freeze. Rough fingers rested on the odd shaped bruise on her back. "Hey, what are you doing?" She snapped, pulling away from his touch.

"Where the fuck did you get that from?" Happy snarled.

"It's just a bruise, nothing to worry about." Holly mumbled, hiding her face. If he looked at her, he would know how she got it. "I just slammed into a counter a bit."

"How 'bout those ones on your arms? Get those from the counter?" He countered, and then scoffed, lighting a cigarette. "Jesus, Holly, you could barely hold a fucking tray up." This was the most she had heard him talk. She put her face down and looked at his scuffed work boots and felt some tears in her eyes. "Shit." Happy groaned and then put a hand under her chin.

"Wyatt gave me them." Holly admitted. "Kicked me pretty hard in the ribs, too."

"That fucker."

"Showed up at my house and roughed me up a bit… Took his key and left." Happy cursed to himself and dropped his hand from under her chin. Why was he so concerned for her? Pacing a bit, Happy growled before opening her car door.

"I told you to fucking call me!" He roared out, his eyes growing darker. "Go straight home. I'll follow." She nodded, not bothering to tell him that she was fine. The ride home made Holly realize how tired she actually was. Her whole body ached and not to mention she had to wake up early tomorrow for class. Looking in her rearview mirror she sighed at the sight of Happy on his bike. He didn't need to follow her home, nor did he have to worry about her. They weren't friends. They were just two people who knew each other, that was all. Parking behind her, Happy hurried to her car door and flung it open. "Keys." He held out his hand, waiting. Holly complied and handed him her keys, showing him which one was the house key. Without a word Happy was at the door, gun out and a tense stance. Holly waited outside, not wanting to make him angry. "Come on, girl." His raspy voice made her flinch, but she gathered her things and hurried inside. "You're locks are gonna be changed tomorrow."

"Happy, I'm fine-" She tried to argue.

"Oh really? Can barely fucking stand and have marks all over your body, Holly." Happy laughed darkly. "Now come on, let me look at your ribs."

"No." He gave her a look. " _No_. I already felt them, no breaks. I am training to be a nurse, remember?" Dropping her things on her kitchen table, she felt him stepping closer to her. "Happy-"

"Shut up." The older man hissed as his hands lifted the hem of her shirt up. Helping her take it off fully so she was only standing in her sports bra, Happy ran his fingers on her side. The bruises were dark and looked particularly ugly. Digging his fingers into the area and cursing himself for having to do this, he felt around her ribs. Nothing felt broken, which was good. Holly was whimpering at the pain and gripped the back of a chair in front of her. Happy looked down and happened to notice a tattoo peeking out from the waistband of her shorts. It was her left side on her front half. "That the only tat you got, sweetheart?" She nodded, a little breathless.

"It's a broken column surrounded by Forget-Me-Not's." Holly admitted. "I got it when I turned eighteen. To spite my mom, since she left." Happy nodded and turned her around to face him. Happy could see the pain in her eyes, from both Wyatt's inflicted injuries and also painful memories.

"You're gonna soak in the tub for an hour to relax. And then, we're gonna rewrap your ribs and let you rest."

"We?"

"I'm crashing on your couch, girl." Happy smirked at her frown. "Come on. Show me your bathroom."


End file.
